nextgen64fandomcom_de-20200213-history
SM64PG: Achte Dimension
Bei "Achte Dimension" handelt es sich um die dritte Folge des Machinimas Super Mario 64: Past Generations, welche am 30.September.2014 erschien. Handlung Jango nutzte eine Warpflöte um die Helden zu retten, wodurch diese in einer 8-Bit Welt landeten. Während CrazyDJ noch bewusstlos war, trainierten die anderen bereits, um für den nächsten Kampf besser vorbereitet zu sein. Vava unterdessen, versucht in der normalen Welt herauszufinden, wo die Helden hin sind, um ihnen zu folgen und findet dabei die Flöte von Jango. Wieder in der 8-Bit Welt, lehrt TitanKämpfer, wie man Chi einsetzt um Energieattacken zu formen. Damian, GeisterTempelFreak und Jango trainieren unterdessen per Meditation, werden allerdings dann vom doch schon auftauchenden Vava unterbrochen. Es kommt zu einen Kampf, in welchen fast das gesamte Heldenteam gegen Vava kämpft, um die Warpflöte zurückzuerobern. Während eines Beamclashes zwischen Titan und Vava, mischt sich CrazyDJ und sorgt dafür, dass Vava die Flöte fallen lässt, sodass Jango sie fangen kann und erneut einsetzen kann, damit die Helden wieder in ihre Welt fliehen können. Charaktere Die Charaktere sind aufgelistet nach ihrem Auftritt *CrazyDJ *TitanKämpfer *Jango *Vava *Mario *Luigi *GeisterTempelFreak *Damian *Vipe *Ragnar *Wario *Waluigi Kämpfe *Damian vs. Vava *CrazyDJ, Luigi, Mario, Vipe, Ragnar, TK und Jango vs. Vava Musikstücke *'Recap:' Eternal - Evanescence - Origin *'Opening:' F-Zero GX - Captain Falcon Theme *'Title Card:' Bruce Faulconer - Opening *''Mario Bros. - Stage Theme 1'' *''Micheal Jackson - Thriller (8-Bit Version by andrewmarsh1)'' *''Dynasty Warriors 7 - Unnerving - Eeriness'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog (SMS) - Bridge Zone'' *''Battle Toads - Pause Beat'' *''Sonic The Hedgehog 2 (SMS) - Sky High'' *''Super Mario Bros 3 - Koopaling Boss Battle'' *''Metroid - Escape Theme'' *''Sonic The Hedgehog 2 (SMS) - Boss Battle'' *''Super Mario Bros 3 - World Map 8'' *''Shovel Knight - Fighting with all of Our Might (Guest Director Boss Battle)'' *''Megaman 3 - Protoman Whistle'' *''Half-Life 2 - Suppression Field'' Anspielungen und Referenzen *Wolfenstein: Im Episoden Titel taucht "GET PSYCHED" auf, was auch am Anfang von Wolfenstein auftauchte. *Micheal Jackson: TK fängt einfach an zu Moonwalken, ein Tanzmove der durch Micheal Jackson bekannt wurde. Zusätzlich dazu spielt eine 8-Bit Version von Thriller ein. *Internet Meme: TK bezeichnet den Beat, welcher beim Training läuft als "Catchy Beat", eine Anspielung an einen Satz zum Pause-Menü Song von Battle Toads "And if you pause the game, you'll hear this catchy beat!" *Shovel Knight: Die Sätze "Du benutzt deine Kraft um Unschulde umzubringen" und "Kraft. Ehre. Die Eigenschaften eines respektabelen Kriegers...", sind beides leicht veränderte Zitate des Spiels. *Street Fighter: CrazyDJ nutzt Chun Li's Spinkick-Move. *Dragon Ball: Die Stelle "Du bist ein Monster!" - "Monster? ICH BIN EIN GOTT!", ist eine Anspielung an einen Dialog mit Broly. *Angel Beats: TK zitiert den gleichnamigen Charakter aus Angel Beats!, als er sagt "It's my turn! Get chance and luck!" *Super Mario Bros.: TK erhält ein 1-Up nachdem er durch genug Shy Guys geflogen ist Trivia *Episode 3 wechselte bereits das Intro, da von einen anderen Macher ein Machinima mit selben Intro startete. *Die Soundeffekte in der 8-Bit Welt sind alles in der Geräusche die gedownsampled wurden oder Soundeffekte aus Mega Man und Super Mario Bros. *TK versteht Jango, was entweder bedeutet, dass er arabisch versteht, Jango noch eine andere Sprache spricht ODER hier das Filmgesetz gilt, dass jeder jede Sprache verstehen kann. *TK bricht in der Episode die vierte Wand, in dem er anmerkt, die Musik hören zu können. *Der Zeitunterschied ist eine kleine Referenz an alte NES Spiele, in welchen "Sekunden", schneller vergehen als Sekunden normalerweise vergehen. *Der Krater wurde im Hammer Editor für Counter Strike: Global Offensive erstellt und per Greenscreen eingefügt *Vava merkt, dass die Helden weg sind und versucht diesen zu Folgen. Die Episode erschien vor Dragon Ball Super und der Goku Black Saga, weist allerdings dennoch parallelen auf. *Die Lache von Vava ist eine veränderte Lache des Youtubers ZoruaPaul *Mario und Luigi benutzen nicht ihre originalen Farbpaletten *Der Tanzlehrgang-Gag stammt von dem Youtuber GTF7 *Der Block auf den Mario und Luigi eintreten, ist beim zweiten mal kaputter als beim ersten mal. *Das zerspringen des Blocks in 4 zerschnittene Teile des Original Sprites ist eine kleine Referenz an alte Zersplittereffekte aus Videospielen. *Anfänglich sollte statt dem Sky High Theme aus Sonic The Hedgehog 2, das Stage Theme von Tomahawk Man aus MegaMan 6 laufen. Allerdings wurde die Folge auf Youtube gesperrt, da Capcom zu der Zeit die Musik dort entfernen ließ, wodurch die Folge nochmals mit neuer Musik neugerendert werden musste. *Die komplette Meditationsszene stammt von GTF7. *Der Satz mit der Waschmaschine auf dem Herd ist ein alter Insider, welcher seinen Weg in die Folge fand. *Ragnar verliert in der Folge seine Mütze. Eine kleine Referenz daran, dass er in anderen Machinimas für gewöhnlich nie eine trägt. *Ein größerer Teil des Anfangs musste komplett neuerstellt werden, nachdem erste Videodatei kaputt gegangen ist. **Die erste Version nutzte in der 8-Bit Welt auch die Pokémon Schriftart, der GBA Teile. Kategorie:Episode